To Be With You
by AsamiAi-3039
Summary: "Kau patah hati ya?"/"aku tunggu kamu di depan gerbang ya.."/"aku menyukaimu yoshida.."/"aku menyukai..."/"semuanya sudah berakhir"/ gak pinter bikin summary.. baca aja deh.. makasih..


disclaimer : Ono Eriko

pairing : Yamada Miiko - Eguchi Tappei

genre : romance, hurt/comfort

A.N : Cerita ini adalah karanganku, kalo ada yang sama dengan karangan ini, mungkin dia menyalurkan idenya lebih dulu dibandingkan aku.. Tapi aku jamin, ide ini hanya dari lagu dan karanganku sendiri.. fanfic pertama..

* * *

_**Hold on, little girl**_

_**Show me what he's done to you**_

_**Stand up, little girl**_

_**A broken heart can't be that bad**_

_**When it's through, it's through**_

_**Fate will twist the both of you**_

* * *

'kenta mana sih, katanya dia ingin main bola' kataku dalam hati. 'Aku sudah menunggu di taman 15 menit, tapi dia tidak datang juga' aku masih menggerutu.

'siapa yang duduk di ayunan itu ya? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya..' aku masih bertanya-tanya, sampai aku sadar itu siapa. 'itu bukannya yamada? Kenapa dia menangis? Lebih baik aku kesana..' aku menyiapkan mental, agar tidak terlihat grogi didepannya. Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku menyukainya tapi aku tak pernah berani mengutarakan perasaanku padanya.

"yamada, sedang apa kau? Kenapa menangis? Kau patah hati ya? Hahahahahaha.." ejekku sambil tertawa. Sebenarnya aku khawatir dengannya, tapi lebih baik aku mengejeknya, agar dia tak curiga.

"i-iyaa.. hiks.. hiks.." katanya pelan, dia masih menangis.

"heii.. kau kenapa? Ayo ceritakan padaku.." kataku dengan nada khawatir.

"baiklah, karna tappei temanku akan aku ceritakan. Tapi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya.. aku mohon.."

"baiklah, aku akan menjaga rahasia ini" kataku meyakinkannya.

"sebenarnya…" dia memulai cerita..

~flashback~

_Sudah seminggu lebih yoshida mendekati miiko. Miiko mulai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan yoshida di sisinya. Dia sangat baik, menanyakan kabarnya sampai kabar sahabat-sahabatnya. Bibit-bibit cinta mulai tumbuh di hati miiko. Sampai tadi siang terjadi sesuatu.._

"_yoshida.." panggil miiko._

"_ada apa yamada?" jawab yoshida sambil tersenyum._

"_apakah kamu ada acara nanti siang?"_

"_tidak, memang kenapa?"_

"_yasudah, kalau begitu aku tunggu kamu di depan gerbang ya.."_

"_baiklah, memangnya ada apa?"_

"_sudah, kamu datang saja" muka miiko memerah_

_^depan gerbang^_

"_yoshida.."_

"_ah, yamada.. maaf tadi aku piket, jadi terlambat.." kata yoshida_

"_tidak papa kok.." kata miiko sambil tersipu_

"_ada apa memintaku kemari?" yoshida terlihat bingung_

"_sebenarnya.. belum lama ini, aku menyukaimu yoshida.." kata miiko dengan muka memerah_

"_maaf yamada.. aku sudah tidak menyukaimu.." kata yoshida merasa bersalah_

"_ta-tapi kenapa kamu mendekatiku?" kata miiko. Sebenarnya dia kaget campur kecewa._

"_sebenarnya.. aku menyukai sahabatmu, shimura.."_

"_ja-jadi, kau mendekatiku karna ingin dekat dengan mari-chan?'_

"_i-iya.. maaf kan aku yamada.." ucapnya merasa bersalah_

"_a-aku benci yoshida" kata miiko sambil meninggalkan yoshida, miiko berlari kearah taman, duduk di ayunan dan menangis.._

~end flashback~

"sudah lah yamada, banyak yang peduli sama kamu kok.." kata ku menenangkannya.. 'iya, banyak yang peduli denganmu, termasuk aku'

"terima kasih tappei, kau memang baik sekali" kata miiko sambil memelukku

'aduh, kok tiba-tiba dipeluk.. aku kan jadi grogi, yamada payahh..' ucapku dalam hati. Pasti mukaku merah sekali.

"sudahlah, semua yang terjadi telah usai, mungkin yoshida bukan untukmu.."

* * *

_**Build up your confidence, so you can be on tough for once**_

_**Wake up who cares about, a little boy that talk too much**_

_**I've seen it all go down**_

_**Your game of love was all rained out**_

_**So come on baby, come on over**_

_**Let me be the one to hold you**_

* * *

"bagai mana besok, pasti aku akan malu sekali bila bertemu dengannya.." kata yamada sedih, dia sudah bersenti menangis

"heii, mana sifatmu yang dulu, yang selalu ceria dan percaya diri?" tanyaku dengan nada yang agak ditinggikan

Dia hanya diam sambil menggeleng pelan

"kau tuh harus tegar. Kalau seperti ini, namanya bukan yamada.. lagian siapa sih yang peduli dengannya.." kataku cuek

"semuanya sudah berakhir, antara kau dengan dia. Pasti ada yang lebih baik daripadanya" tambahku lalu memeluknya.

"terima kasih tappei, iya pasti ada yang lebih baik dibandingkan dia" katanya sambil tersenyum, tanpa melepas pelukanku. 'kuharap itu aku' kataku dalah hati

* * *

_**I'm the one who wants to be with you**_

_**Deep inside I hope you feel it too**_

_**Waiting on the line of greens and blues**_

_**Just to be the next to be with you**_

* * *

"sebenarnya yamada, sudah lama aku menyukaimu.. apakah kamu juga mencintaiku?" kataku dengan nada yang kupaksakan supa tidak terdengar kalo aku sedang grogi. Wajahku pun ikut memerah. ' aku harap iya yamada'

"apakah kau tau tappei siapa yang aku maksud 'lebih baik dibandingnya'?"

"tidak, memangnya siapa?" tanyaku penasaran

"kamu, sebenarnya aku juga sudah lama suka dengan mu. Tapi semenjak aku melihat miho dekat denganmu, aku mencoba untuk melupakan mu, dan mencoba untuk suka dengan yoshida. Tapi aku keliru, aku sudah melupakan orang yang benar-benar kucintai dan mencintai orang yang salah.."

"jadi, selama ini itu yang kau rasakan, sama sepertiku?" kataku kaget

"i-iya tappei.." katanya sambil tersipu

"aku juga salah, aku hanya menunggu dan terus menunggu, aku takut cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, ternyata aku salah.." setelah mengatakan itu aku berhenti bicara.

Yamada hanya diam.. tak tau apa yang ada dipikirannya..

* * *

_**Why be alone if we can be together baby**_

_**You can make my life worth while**_

_**And I can make you start to smile**_

* * *

"dan yamada, mau kan kamu menjadi kekasihku?" tanyaku kepadanya, akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan ini secara langsung

"iya tappei" katanya sambil tersenyum

"kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tambahnya

"karna kau adalah orang yang bisa membuat hidupku lebih berharga.."

"Dan kenapa kau menerimaku?" tambahku

"karna kau orang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum, selain keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatku.."

* * *

_**I'm the one who wants to be with you**_

_**Deep inside I hope you feel it too**_

_**Waiting on the line of greens and blues**_

_**Just to be the next to be with you**_

**~THE END~**

* * *

makasih udh mau baca fanfic yang aneh ini..

terima kritik,saran, dan sindirah..


End file.
